Reversed Roles
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: After two unlikely people meet a plan to elope comes to being as the two plot to run away from their lives and start a new. The plan however failed as a third person comes into the game and adds foul play to their plan. What happens when the bride left behind finds her dead love.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So first ever Corpse Bride fanfic, hope you all like it. This first chapter doesn't follow the oviedo and the character my be out of character at times but I will keep it how I type it.**

 **Disclaimer: Corpse Bride and all characters belong to rightful creators I claim no right to the character or original story.**

Chapter 01

The Meeting

A lone man walked through the little town, his satchel slung over his thin shoulders as his long twig like legs carried him forward as he looked for something, anything to work as inspiration. As he came past the one bridge that led towards the forest that practically created a barrier toward the outside world, though in this case it was not the bide that ceased his walking it was the figure upon the bridge.

A lone woman stood upon the bridge, her arms holding her up as she leaned over the bridges edge. Her black hair was free and caught in the wind as it was blown over her shoulder practically creating a beautifully perfect silluete of the girl's face. She continued gaze forward unaware of the male's gaze the continued to stare.

He knew he had found his inspiration as he began removing the items from his satchel, he set up a spot to begin working. The moment his quill touched paper his hand began dancing acrossed the page recreating the image of the girl on the bridge. Just as he was so close to finishing he looked up for the final details only to find the girl was gone and now the picture would have to remain unfinished.

Slowly he began packing all his things, putting the sketchbook away last to allow the ink a chance to dry. Then just as he began to stand, slinging his satchel back over his thin shoulder an all to familiar voice called out in the distance.

"Victor! Where are you Victor!"

Victor sighed as he began walking toward the calling voice of his mother, who he knew would be just so happy to voice her opinion on his love of drawing. Though as he was walking he couldn't help but picture the nameless girl from the bridge, though the only thing he couldn't picture was her face.

...

Victor couldn't help but find himself looking at the incomplete drawing of the girl from the bridge, though due to the picture he was able to find out the girl's name was Emily and that she was a constant visitor of the bridge. So here he stood, awaiting for the girl to return so that he may be able to complete the image, as well as present it to the one who inspired it.

Suddenly a slender hand came into his view as a delicately sculpted finger began tracing the edge of the brick wall of the sketched bridge wall. The finger came to one of the arms and began tracing up toward the shoulder and then stopped when it came to the blank unfinished face.

"Is this supposed to be me?"

Victor turned toward the source of the melodious voice and became mesmerized by the simple beauty of the black hair the gently framed her face and then cascaded down her back in soft natural curls. Her chocolate eyes surrounded by porcelain skin, and her thin figure that was guided by the coast that tightly hugged her torso.

"You didn't answer my question." Victor was snapped put of his daze by the voice and watched as the girl pointed to the sketch on paper. "Is that supposed to be me?" Slowly Victor nodded unable to trust that his voice would be clear when he remembered.

"Sorry, it isn't finished, you left before I could get you face into the drawing."

Emily shook her head, "No its quite alright, I believe it came out beautifully." Her smile was warm and sincere then Victor slowly tore the page from the book and held it out the Emily, almost nervous of himself.

"I had actually wanted to give it to you, since you inspired it." Victor explained after receiving a confused gaze from Emily. With unsure hands Emily grabbed the page from Victor's hands then froze looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves yet." She said as she held the picture in one hand and extended her other. "I'm Emily."

"Oh yes I know." Emily stared at Victor with shock before the he could figure out what it was that he had said, once he had realized his mistake he quickly scrambled to fix it. "Sorry, what I meant was that I was looking to give the picture to you, and someone I asked said that your name was Emily and that you could usually be found.. here... on the...bridge." Victor mumbled the last part when he saw Emily's face.

It shocked him however when the girl began laughing in a carefree way. "So that was why I saw you on the bridge." She clarified more to herself then questioned him. Then quickly she looked to Victor smile still on her face she grabbed one of his hands. "Well I thank you for the picture, I just need to find a for for it, though you must tell me your name before we part ways."

Victor slapped his forehead for having forgotten then turned back to Emily. "Right, my name is Victor, and I must ask but will we be able to meet again?"

Emily paused in thought her delicate finger pressed to her chin when she looked at Victor. "Tomorrow we could meet at one place with the piano. If you don't mind going to that place, or we can find someplace else."

Victor shook his head, "No i think that would be the perfect place to meet." In truth he loved the idea of going to that place, he had always snuck away from home in order to play the instrument, and the fact that Emily choose that place gave Victor the impression that she also played the piano.

Emily smiled and clapped her hands together. "All right, tomorrow then." With that she made her way back into town to her house. Victor watched as she left, almost like she was dancing above the stone street, feet barely touching the ground for a second. He smiled and made his way to his house thoughts of the next day to come dancing through his mind.

...

Victor raced toward his and Emily's meeting place, ashamed that he was so late when coming, but his mother insisted that he stay, so in the end he had to sneak out.

He aproached the small brick building and stepped inside, finding comfort in the minimum amount of lighting and the soft sounds of the piano in the back corner being played. He walked towards it knowing that Emily must've chosen it because of the instrument. When he saw the piano he wasn't shocked to find a back facing him with the loose ebony curls trailing down her back. He listened as he got closer and knew the piece that she was playing. With that knowledge he also knew that the piece sounded far better as a duet then a solo.

Without her realizing he placed his hand at the high keys and listened for the part where they would've been introduced into the part. When he played he saw her visibly tense but she never stopped. As they continued Victor sat himself on the bench without missing a beat as the music continued to pour from the piano.

The song ended and the two turned towards eachother smiles upon their faces, though before either of them could say anything the audience that they didn't know they had began clapping. Emily laughed under her breath as Victor felt something he never thought he would.

"You play bea-"

"Emily!" Victor's quiet complement was cut short by a loud demanding voice of a man that was slowly approaching the bench. Just by his demeanor one could easily tell that he was wealthy and loved showing it off, though how he knew Emily, Victor didn't know.

"You played beautifully, I'm sure your sorry that I missed most of it, though right now we must get going." Emily said nothing, she only nodded to show that she had heard him. The unnamed man turned and exited the building, though it wasn't hard to see him covering his nose to an invisible smell as he exited.

"Ugh, I hate him." Emily muttered under her breath as Victor once again turned to her.

"Before he came, I was going to say that you played beautifully, though I guess he beat me to it." Victor said quietly as the people around them quickly went back to discussing what they were before.

"I'd rather hear it from you than him any day." Emily said as she played some random keys on the piano. Slowly she stood and began making her way towards the door. Victor stopped her with a hand to her wrist, she turned a quizzical look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Victor, I've got to go."

Victor looked at her. "Who was that man that came in here, how do you know him?"

Emily looked to the ground then almost in a whisper she spoke. "That was lord Barkis, my fiance."

 **A.N. So first chapter of new fic and it was kinda filler so hopefully it starts following the movie soon.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So second chapter, nothing else much to say other than after this chapter it should start following the movie a little more than it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Corpse Bride and all characters belong to rightful creators I claim no right to the character or original story.**

Chapter 02

Till Death Do They Part

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, her ebony curls falling around her shoulders as she held a plain blue dress over her frame, in the reflective glass she could see the small frame of her handmaid Victoria. The young girl who was only a few years younger than herself knew that something was up with her, this Emily could see in the girl's eyes.

"Lady Emily is Lord Barkis coming?" Emily turned to her handmaid and friend, draping the dress over the top of the mirror.

"What makes you think that Victoria?" The timid girl seemed to shrink back against Emily's stare, a smile graced Emily's face as she let loose a small laugh. "You're not in trouble I'm just curious." That seemed to lighten up Victoria as she looked to the one she served.

"Well you usually dress nicely when ever your Fiance is planned to visit, and your Wessington is but a few weeks away."

Emily knew that Victoria had no idea of her plans that she and Victor had come up with together, but if she could trust anyone with the secret it would be the girl before her. "No Victoria I am not preparing for Lord Barkis nor do am do I believe the wedding will go according to my parents plan."

Victoria stared at Emily with a hint of confusion in her eyes. "My lady, what do you mean, what are you planning?" Looking back in the mirror with the dress once again in hand Emily decided that she was to tell anyone Victoria would be the only one she could trust.

"Victoria, I am trusting you with this secret that I hope you won't tell anyone else, but I am planning on leaving tonight, once I receive a letter from the one I am running away with." Victoria's expression went from curious to shocked in a matter of seconds. The she calmed and looked to her friend, "My lady, I promise I will keep this secret, and if you wish I will keep an eye out for the letter myself and deliver it straight to you."

Emily strode across the floor and wrapped Victoria in a hug a large weight lifted from her shoulders, knowing that she wouldn't be leaving her friend behind, wondering if she was dead or not. "Thank you Victoria." Emily said after she released Victoria from her embrace, Victoria turned and left the room after reminding Emily that she would return with the letter as soon as she could.

~..0..~

Emily made her way through the bleak grey town reading over the handwritten note for the dozen the time as she walked towards the place she and Victor had agreed on.

 _My Dearest Emily_

 _I am waiting at the agreed meeting place to start our new life together, though I have a surprise I wish to prepare before you arrive, begin making your way here in 10 minutes, and though I know that it will be hard, please take your time on your way here as I prepare the final touches_

 _Forever With Love,_

 _Victor_

Emily clutched the note as she made her way over the bridge where she and Victor had first met, her mind already thinking over the hundreds of possibilities of Victor's surprise. The eloping bride began making her way through the forest heading towards the large clearing the she and Victor had found weeks before.

As she was nearing the clearing she slowed and when the large tree came into view she stopped, the complete silence of the area unnerving. She saw no Victor and heard no signs of life she steeled herself and continued forward. As the base of the tree came into view it almost felt as though the air had been knocked out of her chest, leaving her fighting for air as she fell to the ground; her entire body shaking due to her uncontrolled sobs.

She tried to stand, to get to him but when that failed and she fell to the ground she decided to just crawl to the base of the large knarled tree, crawl to where his lifeless body lay. Tears blinded her and she made her way to his form, letting out uncontained sobs that wracked her body and made it even hard for her to make it to him.

After what seemed like forever she finally managed to seat herself in the dying leaves that littered the ground and pull his head into her lap, by his still chest and the cold feel of his skin she knew that he had been dead for awhile, though if that was so how had he been able to send the letter to her, when his appearance made her believe that he had been dead longer?

 **A.N. really short and in my opinion crappy chapter, but this one was basically more or less filler, though in truth both these last two had been filler, next chapter is for real.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** **third chapter yeah, and with the passed three reviews a thicker plot then what I had planned had been concocted, hopefully it will get better either in this chapter of the next.**

 **Disclaimer: Corpse Bride and all characters belong to rightful creators I claim no right to the character or original story.**

Chapter 03

Not Quite Living

The once eloping bride to be sat in her her sleeping chambers, no longer listen to the idle chatter of those who wished to voice their regrets, all of which felt fake and we're little more than dust that were quickly carried off by the wind. She no longer paid any mind to her handmaid and friend Victoria, nor did she pay any mind to her parents or the useless words that they whispered behind her back. Ever since that evening where Victor lay dead in her arms the world just seemed colder and far more bleak than it was before.

Already her complexion,which was pale to begin with, was taking on an almost ghostly hue and her once full ebony curls now lay just as lifeless as she felt around her shoulders. She felt empty and it didn't help when her parents had suggested that he had taken his own life,the Victor she knew would never do that;however when Victoria had agreed, what little warmth that Emily had left in her had shattered leaving herself an empty husk of what she had once been.

Suddenly, knocking her out of her daze, an ivory gown accented with blue was thrust into her line of sight, along with the dress came a veil.

"Emily darling, you've been mourning enough, you really must move on dear, and you've got a perfectly good man waiting for you to dig yourself out of this hole you've found yourself in."

Emily stood from her seat, having only walked to get to the chair from her bed or to use the washroom her legs felt weak but she still stood her ground as she faced her mother, noticing Victoria standing off the the side near the curtain that she changed behind.

"Emily, sweetheart, I understand you're grief, but it has been three months now, you really must move on." Her mother pressed on holding the wedding gown out for it to quickly be retrieved by Victoria. With her arms not free she crossed her arms still staring at her daughter. Before Emily could even argue further her mother continued. "Before you even uter another word, you must think. Is this really what that Victor boy would've wanted? For you to be wasting away putting to shame the memory you have of him?"

She wanted to fight, wanted to argue, but for once her mother's words struck a truth in her, as much as she wanted to think she was doing Victor's memory good by remaining faithful to him, she was sure that he would be saddened to watch him as she wasted away, practically killing herself with grief, even after three months. It just wasn't enough though, she felt that three months was simply to soon for her to cast aside him memory but her mother wouldn't allow her to continue on like she, that she knew for a fact.

Her silence led her mother to belive that Emily agreed, she clapped her hands in glee and pulled her daughter out of her thoughts as she grabbed ahold of Emily's small hands. "Perfect darling, now we have just to prepare you for the wedding rehearsal and it can go according to plan like it was supposed to before 'he' came into the picture."

With that her mother turned picked up her skirts, and made her way from the room, leaving behind a very confused Emily and the silent Victoria. "Victoria, what just happened?"

Silently the handmaid pulled out plain light grey dress, and held it out for Emily to take. "Come Emily we must get you changed." Emily could tell that her friend was changing the subject and with that knowledge she knew that Victoria was hiding something.

Still Emily made her way to her friend, grabbed the dress and stepped behind the screen, and after having Victoria unbutton her current dress Emily managed to pull it over her head before she draped it over the screen quickly pulling the new dress over her head.

All the while Victoria was silent and as she moved to button up the new dress Emily sighed. "Victoria, please just tell me what is going on." Victoria's fingers stopped and when Emily turned saw that her friend was shaking. "Emily I'm sorry, but your mother had asked me not to tell you, said she wants it to be a surprise."

The two fell into silence once again, when Victoria finished with the buttons Emily turned and brought her fingers acrossed the fabric, smoothing down a few of the wrinkles. With Emily now in the new dress the two made their way down to the large main hall. As the traveled down the side hall Emily stopped and grabbed ahold of Victoria's wrist stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Emily, I can already guess what is going on. This is about the marriage that my mother arranged isn't it? Lord Barkis is coming here, and with him the priest." Emily looked into her friends shocked eyes, the expression itself being all Emily needed for an answer. With her suspicions confirmed Emily continued down the hall, leaving Victoria behind. As she passed her friend Emily muttered quietly, almost to herself. "I'm not going to play this game."

..~0~..

She stood at the makeshift alter a simple wedding band clasped in her hand, Barkis standing next to her saying the vows that would be repeated a few days later during the real wedding. She felt completely empty hearing the vows that Victor had planned to say to her that night. She didn't want to listen, and she was painfully aware of the two families watching the practice, on the right her parents, on the left his.

"With this ring I ask you to be mine." Emily finally snapped out of her daze as she caught that line, Barkis grabbed her hand gently with his cold fingers. His cold touch snapped her completely out of her daze as she yanked her hand away. Barkis looked at her with cold eyes and behind her she could hear her parents gasp at her behaviour. She looked at her hand still feeling the ghost of his touch on her flesh, she than looked once again into his cold eyes and finally she realized, she couldn't do this, she wasn't going to do this.

With that final though of clarity Emily, without another thought turned and ran, ran past her parents, into the hall and finally out of her home. She continued and quickly lost track of where she was going. She didn't even notice as she crossed the familiar bridge and made her way to the forest.

Only after she was deep in the shadowed covering of the trees did she stop. She looked at her dress, something g that she didn't even notice getting torn during her run here, then she looked up and realized just where her feet had actually taken her. Emily then, exhausted from the run and just worn down from the past three months, collapsed to the ground staring at the large knarled tree that would've served as the alter at her eloped wedding.

After a few minutes of bitter remorseful tears Emily brought herself to her feet and made her way to the trees roots, speaking the vows that Barkis had said to her before she ran, and vows that Victor would have said to her had he been alive when she got here.

Uncurling her hand she brought forward two rings, one was simple and would've been given to Barkis, the second and by far more intricate wwould've been for Victor. She tossed the simple band into the trees, then gazed down at the lonely silver laced golden ring that rested in her petite hand.

She then looked around the area for a spot to rest it, seeing as how even with it light weight the small ring seemed to burden her with a vast amount of grief and pain. Just as she was about to end her search for a spot her eyes caught a single branch jutting from the ground just at the base of the tree. The branch itself was almost as knarled as the tree it rested by even considering it's small size.

Emily knelt down by the branch and placed the ring on one of the mini branches that split from the main. As she stood she smiled, truly that spot suited the ring now that she realized how much the branch resembled a hand. She brushed off the fabric of her dress and turned to leave when she stopped as something that had caught on her dress seemed just about ready to give the fabric another good tear.

She turned ready to get her dress untangled when she saw that it was the branch that now wore the ring that held the dress, oddly enough though is the fact that the branch actually seemed to be gripping the fabric in a vice like grip. She was about to break the twigs of the branch in order to free the green when suddenly the earth beneath her and her captor began shaking, then crumbling, and finally falling apart as something began emerging from the soil. The thing holding her released its grip as it pulled itself from the ground, Emily see enough and knowing that she was now free of its grip ran.

She could feel what ever that thing was breathing down her back like a frigid wind as she made her way back toward the bridge hoping that someone, even Lord Barkis at thus point, would spot her and save her from her pursuer. Just as she reached the bridge she felt a cold bone like grip on her arm, just as she was about to call for help the thing that held her turned her toward it and her cry for help died on her lips.

There standing before her, gripping her arm, was a blue skinned rotting corpse, with kind familiar eyes and a smile that looked hurt. "Emily, you came for me."

She stared that the creature, as much as she wanted to believe it this thing was not him, it couldn't be because he was already dead, and nothing not even praying could undo deaths curse. She ripped her hand from the other's grip and stared at them with scorn. 'How dare you use my name, you have no right to do so when we are complete strangers."

Even with her gaze hard and her voice strong, she couldn't stop the trembling that threatened to over take her entire body when it had already taken over her legs, at this point she was surprised that she was still standing. The thing before her looked hurt by her words and stopped toward her.

"But we aren't strangers, you must remember, we first met here all because of my art."

Emily's eyes grew wide, there was no way, suddenly the shaking that she had tried to supreme took control of her whole body. "Victor?" She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around herself hoping for some kind of warmth. The thing nodded, and her chills worsened. She was growing light headed and it was getting harder for her to focus.

"But you're... you're..." The reality that this couldn't be some kind of cruel joke set in and her mind shut down as her vision went blank. Victor, or rather what Victor had become after 3 months of being dead promptly caught his love as she fainted.

He had known frkm the beginning that she wouldn't take this information well, but it still hurt knowing that his current condition evoked this reaction from her and yet he wasn't sure how he would explain what had really happened when she finally came to. Before that happened though he had to get back to where he could explain without the risk of being seen.

Little did he know though was the fact that they were already seen by a lone figure who would be able to get the information to anybody and everybody.

 **A.N. really short and in my opinion crappy chapter, but this one was basically more or less filler, though in truth both these last two had been filler, next chapter is for real. Also we shall see next chapter which guess is right, and a certain reviewer should know exactly what guesses I am talking about.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Updated due to the request of my twin who said that this story is just the right one to update in the season of Halloween**

 **okay new chapter and thus maybe a little insight on what happened, though than again... you never know. Sorry that it's alittle late for Halloween but whatever its up, and considering that I have no social life anymore what with school and work, you all should be happy that you are even getting this.**

 **Disclaimer: Corpse Bride and all characters belong to rightful creators I claim no right to the character or original story.**

Chapter 04

All This Time

Emily came to slowly with blurred images making it through her cloudy vision. Above her stood a shape of mixed blue and black and another shape entirely made of white.

"Oh a new arrival!" I voice above her exclaimed. Her vision began clearing and more of the scene came into focus. "She must've fainted. I think she's coming too though." another voice said, though this one was familiar. "Are you alright Emily?" It asked as a she felt a skeletal hand rest against the back of her head.

"Victor?" She inquired, he'd been dead so long and she'd so dreamed of hearing his voice again that to hear it now must mean only one thing.

"Their still breathing!" Another voice exclaimed from her right, then something jabbed into her side as a far younger voice then the rest spoke. "They're still soft."

"All of you knock it off and give her some space!" Victor's voice broke through and suddenly instead of skeletons and blue fleshed people she was looking at a wooden ceiling with music reaching her ears.

"Victor?" Emily asked again as she sat up. "What happened to you? Where am I? You **died** so how are you here?" she asked still trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. Two hands then rested themselves on her shoulders. One skeletal remains of what they once were, while the other still bared flesh only it was as cold as death. Though that made sense when she thought about it.

"Please Emily, it's okay." The familiar voice said and as aware as she was she still couldn't bring herself to admit that the thing before her was truly her beloved Victor. Even after saying his name multiple times she still didn't fully believe it.

"Victor, what happened that night? I arrived at the specified time to find you dead!" She wailed, she needed answers and the only one who had any knowledge was finally standing before her. "Everyone believes you took your life. Did you really hate the idea of marrying me? Did you hate the idea of being tied down? Did you see some error in marrying someone already betrothed?"

The questions continued, all the fears she had finally coming out into the world. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she repeated all the things that her family and friends had told her in order to try and help her move on. It hurt speaking of those theories, it cut deeply into her and she fell to the floor wiping furiously at her eyes yet the tears refused to stop.

"Emily please who told you such lies, you know I've loved you since the day we truly met, and not one day has past since I died that I didn't think of you." Victor tried to calm down the bride. As she calmed down he took in the love of his life, or undead life, and noticed all the tears in her gown that running through the woods had caused.

"If you mean it, tell me what happened? I need to know what took you away from me." She demanded as she took his cold skeletal hand and clung to it like a lifeline. It wasn't the same as when he was alive and warm but it was him, she now felt it in her heart and she feared that if she let him go she would wake up and it would just be a nightmare.

"To be honest I don't quite know what happened myself." Victor stated.

"Darn right you don't know, and its a shame you don't know your own story." Came another voice before a skeleton peeked over Victor's shoulders He extended his hand to Emily. "Name's BoneJangles, Miss Emily, and from what is known of your little lover's story is quite the story indeed." He stated as Emily shook his hand.

The sole eye in the skeleton's sockets stared at her from the right socket then moved behind her, tilting his head where the eye rolled into the left. "Quite a story, with so many blanks that need to be filled." He said as Victor grabbed Emily and dragged her away from the skeleton. "That's enough, she's already shocked as it is, and looking for answers, we don't need you adding more problems on top of her own."

Emily pulled her arm out of Victor's grasp, staring at him in shock. "You're wrong, I've been living in the dark for so long I want answers, even if I end up with more questions."

Victor stared at her, taking in the features that he had forgotten over the months since he's died. A voice suddenly sounded from the back of his head. _"You should tell her."_ Victor slapped his hands to the sides of his head "Shut up" he whispered, hoping that Emily wouldn't hear him.

Sadly that was the exact opposite of what occurred. He opened his eyes to find hers staring daggers into his head. "What?! I thought I'd never see you again and when I want to know what happened you tell me to shut up?!" She yelled.

Those who had went back to their drinks and music then turned and watched the newly weds fighting, curious as to what had caused such an outburst.

Victor reached out to Emily. "Please, you don't understand, it wa-" He was cut off as Emily pulled her arm away and distanced herself from him. "Oh no, I understand, the information must be so horrible, why should I worry my pretty little head with what happened?! Why should I even bother looking for answers when living in the dark is so much better!" She yelled before storming towards the stairs and out the door, leaving the small pub in dead silence.

* * *

 _"That was a great start."_ Came the voice within his head as the pub finally returned to its prior bustling activity. No one looked at him not even the Dwarf or his companion. Victor rested his head in his hands. "Would you please shut up Maggot, I know that wasn't the best outcome."

 _"Well you'd best go find her before she gets lost down here."_ Victor jumped to his feet, just now remembering where he was and that he had no idea where she was, and getting lost down here could have dire consequences. He raced out, leaving his untouched drink upon the counter as he ran through the town.

At the back of his eye came a pressure pushing at it before finally it was knocked out of the socket. "I'll keep an eye out for her." Said Maggot, no longer in the voice that echoed through his skull.

"Haven't you done enough?" Asked Victor even as he continued looking for his love, without pushing his eye and Maggot back into his head.

They past the Second Hand Shoppe with no luck and even stopped again at the pub to see if she returned. "Why don't you go to higher ground?" Inquired Maggot from where he rested in Victor's socket. Victor looked up and noticed that they weren't that far from the hill that over looked the city.

He ran, not wanting to have to worry about Emily's safety and just hoping that he could find her, hoping that she would allow him to explain.

His long legs carried him up the stairs, and he quickly caught sight of his favorite spot in all of the town where he could be alone and think, only to find that the spot wasn't as empty as it usually and was occupied by a sole person.

"Emily?" He asked as he took a stop towards the shaking figure. She slowly turned to him wiping furiously at her eyes. Upon seeing him she leapt from her feet and stared in fear or shock, Victor couldn't really tell.

"Victor, your eye!" She exclaimed as she made her way to his side. "What happened?" She asked.

Victor quickly recalled that his eye still occupied his hand and placed it back within the socket. "Sorry Emily, I didn't mean to surprise you like that, I just got a little help is all and forgot about it till now." He explained as he checked her over for any injuries without touching her.

"Help what kind of help knocks out your eye?!" Emily demanded already feeling he was going to continue hiding things from her. Before he could answer his eye was knocked out again, landing into his hand. Emily stepped back in surprise and watched as a small green maggot crawled out of the new opening.

"That would be me." Maggot stated as he rested upon the sockets edge, finally seeing Emily without the obstruction of Victor's eyes, and in all honesty he still couldn't understand what Victor saw in her. All he knew was that this female held a lot of spunk despite her small size.

Victor pushed his eye back in and lightly grasped Emily's arm again. "Are you okay? You were crying." He said as he and Emily made their way back to the sole bench that sat upon the cliff top. As they sat Victor noticed she was avoiding his eyes and was instead looking at her hands which were clasped together in her lap. Slowly and almost hesitant he gently grabbed them with his cold hands and brought her attention back to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please tell me what's bothering you." He stated looking into her eye, no longer was there fear in them but a light he thought he'd never see again.

"You are right, it is a lot to take in, after so long fearing that I'd never see you again, here you are about as alive as one in your position can be, either way though I'd never change anything if it'd mean that we would've never seen each other again." She looked to their hands which were still clasped together. "But I worry, neither my mother nor my father know where I am, and Victoria is most likely worried sick." Again she met gazes, a thousand questions running through her eyes. "I'd everything just to stay here with you, but I'd like to at least tell Victoria that I am well."

Victor his eyes, he remembered the little shy Victoria from the times that he had seen her with Emily but never had the chance to meet her himself. He understood her need to tell someone but he wasn't sure how such a thing could be done. After all the dead were unable to return to the land of the living. He hummed to himself trying to figure out a solution to the problem when a series of barks caught his attention. He turned and caught sight of his companion.

"Oh, Scraps did you think of something?" he asked as the skeletal dog made its way to its masters feet. Emily reached down at pet the dog along its bony spine. "So this is the infamous Scraps that I never got to meet?" She inquired as the dog in question jumped up and situated itself upon her lap. "Well I'm glad you two were able to be reunited." She stated as her petting continued. Once again the dog barked and Victor nodded his head.

"You are right, there is always that." Emily looked up for her task. "Always what?" she didn't even question that Victor was talking to and able to understand his dog. "Elder Gutknecht, just a wizened old pile of bones who may just be able to help with our dilemma." Victor explained as he stood up from the bench and then turned to Emily. "We can go and ask him for help, if that's what you want." He offered, reaching out his hand to Emily.

She didn't hesitate in taking the offered hand, and together the two that not even death could separate made their way to where Elder Gutknecht resided.

 **A.N. Whenever it is in Italics that is Maggot speaking within Victor's head when his voice holds an echo, when he is outside his head.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
